Unversed
Die Unversed (アンヴァース Anvāsu) (in afrikaans. onervaren}Die Unversed was te wyte aan 'n mistranslation van die aanhangers wat eens bekend was as "Unbirths". is monsters wat in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep en Kingdom Hearts III verskyn. Hulle val baie keer aan Terra, Ventus en Aqua tydens hul onderskeie reise. Storielyn Voor Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Nadat Terra en Aqua die Meesterseksamen voor Meester Eraqus geslaag het, word die Unversed vrygestel volgens Meester Xehanort se ambisies. In elkeen van die wêrelde wat hulle plaag, word die wesens aangetrokke aan negatiwiteit.Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Eraqus: "Al hoe meer rede, dan, vir kommer—want hy vertel my dat die Prinsesse van Harte in gevaar is. Nie net van die magte van die duisternis, soos jy mag aanvaar nie...maar ook van 'n nuwe bedreiging-een wat op negatiwiteit voed. Vluggende emosies wat monstervorm geneem het— Yen Sid noem hulle die "Unversed."" Hulle hou uiteindelik op na Ventus se versmeltings met Vanitas voltooi, en hy onthul dat die Unversed net bestaan het om Ventus sterker te maak.Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Vanitas: "Ek het hulle vrygestel in al die wêrelde wat ek kon, in die hoop om jou van die huis af te lok en jou van jou Meester te isoleer. Ons moes jou sterker maak. Die Unversed was die perfekte teenstanders. En nog beter, maak nie saak hoeveel keer jy hulle verslaan nie, hulle negatiwiteit vloei reg terug in my." ''Kingdom Hearts III'' As gevolg van meester Xehanort se plan om dertien soeker van die duisternis vir die tweede Keyblade-oorlog in te samel, word Vanitas betyds gebring om met die Sewe vogde van die lig te bots. Gefassineer deur hoe negatiewe emosies in die wêreld van Monstropolis uitgebuit word, stuur Vanitas hordes Unversed na hierdie wêreld. Op die Laugh Floor in die Monsters Inc fabriek gebruik die Unversed die maatskappy se voormalige sakemodel om Scarers in kinders se slaapkamers te gebruik om skree-energie te versamel, sodat hulle genoeg negatiewe emosies kan ophoop om Vanitas se hart te herbou. Unversed maak die Heartless en Nobodies by die sleutel-swaard begraafplaas terug. Na die nederlaag van Vanitas deur Sora en Ventus bestaan die Unversierten nie meer nie. Ontwerp Unversed kom in baie vorms, groottes en kleure. 'N Sleutelelement van haar ontwerp is emosie. Haar rooi oë herinner aan die laggende, kwaad en huilende gesigte. Die embleem wat op die liggame van alle Unversed voorkom (met uitsondering van die Vloed) verteenwoordig 'n hart wat emosie uitdruk.Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Ultimania, Testuya Nomura: "Hul ontwerpkonsep het die tema van 'emosie' geword, en ons het gegaan met verskillende motiewe, soos 'n laggende gesig, kwaad gesig en huilende gesig. Die Unversed-simbool is ook gemodelleer op die hart van emosies." Natuur Unversed is "diegene wat onbekend is met hul eie lewens of bestaan". Hulle is die gevolg van die negatiewe emosies wat ontstaan het toe Ventus en Vanitas deur Meester Xehanort geskei is. Die Unversed is die uitbreiding van Vanitas self, so hulle gehoorsaam sy opdrag. Hulle bestaan net as Vanitas ook bestaan, en as Vanitas vernietig word, word hulle ook vernietig. Sekere Unversed, soos die Cursed Coach en Symphony Master, is egter deur die negatiewe emosies van Lady Tremaine aangewakker en het probeer om haar wense uit te voer om Cinderella te benadeel.Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Aqua: "Die duisternis in hulle harte het hulle oorgeneem." Lys van Unversed *Unversed gelys in kursief is eksklusief vir Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix. *Unversed in vetgedrukte vorm dien as baas. File:Flood KHBBS.png|Flood File:Scrapper KHBBS.png|Scrapper File:Bruiser KHBBS.png|Bruiser File:Red Hot Chili KHBBS.png|Red Hot Chili File:Monotrucker KHBBS.png|Monotrucker File:Thornbite KHBBS.png|Thornbite File:Shoegazer KHBBS.png|Shoegazer File:Spiderchest KHBBS.png|Spiderchest File:Archraven KHBBS.png|Archraven File:Hareraiser KHBBS.png|Hareraiser File:Jellyshade KHBBS.png|Jellyshade File:Tank Toppler KHBBS.png|Tank Toppler File:Vile Phial KHBBS.png|Vile Phial File:Sonic Blaster KHBBS.png|Sonic Blaster File:Triple Wrecker KHBBS.png|Triple Wrecker File:Wild Bruiser KHBBS.png|Wild Bruiser File:Blue Sea Salt KHBBS.png|Blue Sea Salt File:Yellow Mustard KHBBS.png|Yellow Mustard File:Mandrake KHBBS.png|Mandrake File:Buckle Bruiser KHBBS.png|Buckle Bruiser File:Chrono Twister KHBBS.png|Chrono Twister File:Axe Flapper KHBBS.png|Axe Flapper File:Prize Pod KHBBS.png|Prize Pod File:Blobmob KHBBS.png|Blobmob File:Glidewinder KHBBS.png|Glidewinder File:Flame Box KHBBSFM.png|''Flame Box'' File:Lone Runner KHBBSFM.png|''Lone Runner'' File:Vitality Vial KHBBSFM.png|''Vitality Vial'' File:Belly Balloon KHBBSFM.png|''Belly Balloon'' File:Ringer KHBBSFM.png|''Ringer'' File:Gluttonous Goo KHBBSFM.png|''Gluttonous Goo'' File:Element Cluster KHBBSFM.png|''Element Cluster'' File:Shade Jelly KHBBSFM.png|''Jellyshade'' File:Floating Flora KHBBSFM.png|''Floating Flora'' File:Flowersnake KHIII.png|Flowersnake File:Turtletoad KHIII.png|Turtletoad File:Spiked Turtletoad KHIII.png|Spiked Turtletoad File:Wheel Master KHBBS.png|'Wheel Master' File:Symphony Master KHBBS.png|'Symphony Master' File:Cursed Coach KHBBS.png|'Cursed Coach' File:Spirit of the Magic Mirror KHBBS.png|'Spirit of the Magic Mirror' File:Mad Treant KHBBS.png|'Mad Treant' File:Trinity Armor KHBBS.png|'Trinity Armor' File:Metamorphosis KHBBS.png|'Metamorphosis' File:Mimic Master KHBBS.png|'Mimic Master' File:Iron Imprisoner I KHBBS.png|'Iron Imprisoner I' File:Iron Imprisoner II KHBBS.png|'Iron Imprisoner II' File:Iron Imprisoner III KHBBS.png|'Iron Imprisoner III' File:Iron Imprisoner IV KHBBS.png|'Iron Imprisoner IV' File:Vanitas Remnant KHBBS.png|'Vanitas Remnant' File:Lump of Horror KHIII.png|'Lump of Horror' Sien ook *Harteloos *Niemand *Droom Eter Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels fr:Nescient en:Unversed de:Unversierte es:Nesciente it:Nesciens nl:Onervarenen pt:Unversed Category:Unversed Category:Enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Category:Kingdom Hearts III Category:Original characters